


something borrowed

by Anonymous



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it's probably more like stolen, really, since he didn't ask, but at least he's giving it back. Albeit reluctantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of [a comic](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=46636167) that has since been deleted (someone was apparently tracing the artist's works so they took them all down :( ), but which I [translated](http://shinkirou-scanslations.tumblr.com/post/106621072156/comic-ragnas-jacket-r18) a while back.

Jin doesn't want to hand the jacket back over. 

He really doesn't. To be honest, he'd be quite happy to hold onto it forever... But then again, he's already washed it several times, so it doesn't smell much like his brother anymore, and so the appeal of it is admittedly somewhat lost. Regardless, he makes sure to keep his expression as normal as possible when he finally does hand it back to his brother, "Here you go, nii-san."

Ragna glances over at him, blinking in surprise, then lights up when he sees the folded bundle of cloth in Jin's arms. "Oh, you found it? Thanks, Jin."

Jin nods as Ragna speaks, maybe a little too quickly, but Ragna doesn't seem to notice. Bless his brother for not asking where he found it, because while Jin had made up a cover story, he's also aware of how flimsy it would have been. There's just no good way to say 'I hid it from you so I could jack off to your scent'.

He smiles, just a little, just for a quick moment, pushing those thoughts out of his mind. Ragna shifts to pull the heavy coat on right away, tugging at the collar to straighten it, and Jin watches rather shamelessly. Mm, it really does look good on him... 

Once it's back in place, Ragna pauses, then looks a tad confused. He turns his head a bit and sniffs at the collar, and Jin tries not to tense up. "Did you wash it or something? Smells good."

That's nothing Jin can't talk his way out of, thankfully. He'd already scoured the material to make sure there were no stains or anything anywhere, and he'd washed it several times to make sure it wouldn't smell like his sweat, or too much like sex. "Yes, I did. It was on the floor, so I figured I should wash it... I can't remember the last time I vacuumed, so I didn't want it to be all dirty or anything." 

Ah, he shouldn't have said it was on the floor. Ragna seems to notice that, and while he doesn't say anything immediately, he also doesn't really need to. Jin can see the beginning of faint suspicion in his brother's eyes already. 

"The floor? Where?"

Damn. "Near the bed. You were in a rush that morning, so it must have just laid there from the night before after I'd stripped it off of you." Sexual talk always seemed to distract Ragna, so Jin smirked a bit, lowering his lashes coyly, pleased when the tips of Ragna's ears turn pink and he glances away. 

"Ah, g-guesso. Thanks, anyway." Nevermind the fact that Ragna actually _had_ looked around the bed - it had been the one of the very few places he'd actually had time to check. He really had been in a rush, since they'd both slept through the alarm, and Ragna'd had an early shift that morning. 

Jin merely smiles. "Mm, don't worry about it, nii-san." And don't think about it anymore. To help with that, Jin bumps his hand against Ragna's, playfully squeezing his hand for a moment. "So are we going back to my place, or was there something you had in mind to do today?"

Ragna huffs, cheeks darkening. "I didn't call you to meet me out here just so we could go back to your place! Yeesh, talk about a one-track mind..." Then he pauses for a moment, then sighs, then continues, "I thought we could... Go have lunch together. I found a place that seems like it's got a decent vegetarian menu, so..." 

Certainly, Ragna's not going to call it a date, but Jin feels his chest tighten in delight all the same. That's definitely a date. No matter how you look at it, that's a date. He smiles, sincere and bright this time, and Ragna scratches his cheek, glancing away, clearly embarrassed, like he knows what Jin's thinking. He tries - and somewhat fails - to not sound as excited as he feels, nodding slowly, "Okay. That sounds lovely." 

And so it is - the walk there is peaceful, though Ragna shakes Jin's hand out of his own before they set off. He's always been one to shy away from such open displays of affection, but Jin doesn't really mind. Even if he does think it's a bit silly; it's not like the general populace knows they're brothers, and Jin doesn't really call him 'nii-san' anywhere where anyone can hear them. Either way, it doesn't really matter too much, because Jin is mostly just happy to have his brother all to himself like this, so he can't really complain about such minor details, though of course it would be nice. 

The café is quiet, too, thankfully. Then again, it is a bit late to be eating what most people would consider 'lunch'; either that or a very early dinner. But they're both used to this schedule precisely for that reason: it's quiet. Neither of them tends to find themselves more at home in crowds, so a relaxing atmosphere is preferred. 

Jin doesn't notice the way Ragna's eyes aren't focused on his menu, though, as he reads over his own. When he finally picks something and asks Ragna if he knows what he wants, Ragna glances up at him from his menu, nodding, then flags their waitress. She takes their orders quickly and efficiently, smiling the whole time, but Jin largely ignores her. How could he pay attention to her at all when he's on a date with Ragna? This is such a rare occurrence for them that Jin doesn't want to waste a moment, so once he's done ordering he quickly tunes her out and merely watches his brother. 

Once she leaves, Ragna's eyes meet Jin's, and they talk about mostly boring, generic things for a while. It's nice, actually - such mundane conversation would probably feel dull to anyone else, but... They're only just getting used to having normal lives. Things have finally settled down for them, and while there are still a few things they're juggling here and there, it's nothing too major. 

The food is indeed delicious, though Jin mumbles that it's not as good as Ragna's cooking, earning him a little snort and the reply that he's just saying that. Jin insists, though, and Ragna eventually sighs and gives in, smiling a little even as he does. It's little silly things like this that help them relax, honestly...

So when Jin's foot bumps Ragna's, Ragna merely blinks, then gives Jin a mild look. Don't start playing footsies...! Except _of course_ that's what Jin does, and though Ragna sighs, when he rolls his eyes, his expression is one of fond exasperation. He lets Jin get away with it, even tentatively bumps him back now and then, and Jin spends the entire meal delighted and smiling. 

Ragna pays - Jin objects at first, but Ragna insists, since he was the one to invite Jin out, and eventually Jin just gives in, realizing his brother is being stupidly prideful again. Well, whatever. It's endearing, in a way, so while Jin sighs, he also smiles just a little. 

Once they're outside, Jin glances around, then turns to Ragna again, wondering if he's got anything else on his agenda. To his surprise, though, Ragna's just watching him... Rather fixatedly, like he's lost in thought. Before Jin can question it, Ragna just says, abruptly, "Let's go back to your place now."

Oh. First a date and now Ragna was asking to go back to Jin's home? Well, his nii-san's being quite bold today, isn't he? But Jin only lowers his lashes a bit, smirking, and nods gently. Fine by him, regardless. He's certainly not going to complain about having some alone time together. 

The walk there is uneventful as well, which is nice. Jin's blood is practically thrumming with anticipation, so once they're finally inside, he's all prepared to make a move... Only to find Ragna pinning him to the wall, first, the moment the door is locked behind them. 

Ragna's definitely not usually this forward, so just as Jin's about to tilt his head up to steal a kiss... The look on Ragna's face surprises him and makes him go still, instead. Ragna looks... Rather conflicted, somehow. Is he back to worrying over them being brothers again? Just as Jin opens his mouth to ask what's wrong, Ragna cuts him off, "What really happened?"

Jin doesn't understand. "... With what?" That's way too out of nowhere. Ragna seems to realize Jin's not just playing dumb, because he sighs, then tries again.

"My jacket. What really happened?" 

... Apparently, despite Jin's best efforts, Ragna had still been thinking about it. Jin wonders if that's what the thoughtful gaze from earlier was about, too, and figures it's safe to assume that it was. Recently he's been quite honest about most things... But this he doesn't want to admit, because he's fairly certain Ragna will be mad. So he merely blinks, keeping his eyes on Ragna's, and says as normally as he can manage, "I told you what happened." 

Ragna's eyes narrow with suspicion, and Jin can't help the instinctive, slight tensing of his body. Apparently it's enough for Ragna to see, though, because he scoffs. "Liar. C'mon, Jin, out with it." Jin opens his mouth to lie again, but Ragna just raises a brow, "Was it really something so bad that you'd rather lie to my face about it?"

Jin knows how much Ragna hates being lied to like this, and glances away. He knows that only cements his guilt, but he doesn't like his nii-san being mad at him. "... Probably not."

Ragna startles a bit at that. "'Probably'?" Then he seems to put something together, though Jin really didn't think he'd given much away, "How many times did you wash it?"

"... Four." Probably overkill, but he'd wanted to be _very_ sure there were no stains. 

"No wonder I can still smell the detergent. Come on, just tell me. I'm starting to think things that're probably way worse than it even was." 

Jin squirms a little. For all that he doesn't really mind talking dirty, he doesn't like it if it's going to get him in trouble. So he goes about it indirectly instead, "... It smelled like you." 

Ragna doesn't get it for a moment, giving a confused "Huh?" But when Jin still won't really meet his gaze, he seems to clue in. "Oh." Then, somewhat disbelieving, "I was there the night before! You're insatiable, fuckin' christ. I mean, I knew that already, but seriously." He sighs, then moves to let Jin free, leaning back and rubbing his forehead. "So you... Were, what, smelling it?"

At least he doesn't seem terribly mad... Feeling a little safer, Jin shrugs gently, "Wearing it, actually."

Ragna's gaze shifts a little at that. Jin knows him well enough to recognize the beginnings of predatory lust. _Oh._ Well that certainly wasn't what Jin was expecting. "While you...?"

Jin tries not to smirk, now. "Used the vibrator." Should he tell him...? Oh, sure, why not? "I was listening to nii-san's voice, and smelling that scent..."

Ragna looks perplexed once more at that. "My voice?" Then there's the spark of recognition, "Wait - was that why you yelped that time I called? Were you... In the middle of that?"

Jin nods. "I had my end on silent, but I accidentally un-muted it just as I was about to come, and it surprised me..." That's... More than a bit embarrassing to admit, actually, but whatever. It's fine. He gets the feeling he's not going to get to focus on any embarrassment for long anyway. 

Doesn't stop Ragna from snickering for a moment, though. "You deserved that, then. Yeesh. Why'd you even bother keeping it on silent?"

Jin blinks, then smirks just a bit. "Oh, did you want to hear? Mm, well, you might have been in public, and I started before you called, so I was pretty noisy... And I know how nii-san gets when I'm loud, so..."

Ragna's cheeks flush. "Alright, alright, enough, I get it. You're a damn tease, you know that?"

That's an invitation if Jin's ever heard one, really. He tugs Ragna closer by the lapels of the jacket in question, tilting his head back to kiss him lazily, murmuring against his lips, "Who's teasing? If nii-san wants to hear me, now's as good a time as any, right?"

Ragna's eyes darken again, and Jin can't help but smirk as he's kissed deeper this time and Ragna presses him against the wall once more. He nips gently at Jin's bottom lip once he pulls back, "You say that like it's not exactly what you want."

Jin shivers gently from the bite, but only hums noncommittally, "Of course it is. Nii-san took me out on a date, so of course I want to let nii-san do whatever he wants to me."

Ragna raises a brow at that, apparently taking that declaration at face value. "Oh?" He doesn't seem inclined to deny it was a date, and Jin feels another swell of affection, but pushes it aside. For now, nii-san's in charge. Maybe a reward for the date, maybe Jin's just being on his best behaviour in case Ragna actually _is_ annoyed about his jacket being used for such purposes, who knows? Perhaps it's none of that and Jin just wants to let Ragna have his way with him. Wouldn't be the first time.

Either way, Ragna doesn't seem like he's going to turn it down, though he does at least seek confirmation, "Shouldn't say things you don't mean."

Jin only nudges a leg between Ragna's, practically purring, "I don't."

That's apparently confirmation enough, because Ragna grabs Jin by the hips, kissing him hard again and slotting a leg between his in return. He lets them grind against each other for a few seconds, just until Jin's shivering under the pleasant friction against him, then pulls back and drags Jin away from the wall with him. "Fine, then I'll take you up on that."

Ragna's grip shifts, lets go of Jin's hips to slide one hand under his ass, Jin lifting his legs immediately to wrap around Ragna's waist. They bite-more-than-kiss each other again, Jin purposefully shifting to rut against Ragna, moaning into his mouth. Jin's curious what's in store for him, but he already said he'd let Ragna do what he wants, and he's quite sure Ragna wouldn't do anything he would object to anyway. 

So he lets himself be set on the bed, Ragna still kissing him but also shifting his hands to tug at his clothes. Jin makes a pleased noise against his mouth, going to return the favour, only starting with his pants. Really, that's the more important part, for as much as he wants his nii-san completely naked. Ragna snorts in amusement, breaking the kiss and rolling his eyes at Jin, "Eager much?"

Jin doesn't deny that, only smiles, "Mm, I want all of nii-san."

Ragna shuts him up with another kiss, stripping Jin out of his shirt and sitting back so Jin can actually take it off. Jin takes the moment to divest Ragna of his jacket and unzip his shirt, since his pants hadn't exactly taken long to unfasten, and then they both move to get the rest of the way undressed. Jin's not sure if he's surprised or not when Ragna pushes him down on his chest this time, rather than his back like before, but whines a little anyway, not liking this position as much. Of course it was nothing he'd actually complain about, he just preferred being able to kiss Ragna more easily.

His whine only earns him a gentle chiding from Ragna, which honestly sounds more like a tease than anything, "Don't whine, you brought it on yourself."

Jin huffs but doesn't object, only sways his hips to draw Ragna's attention to his ass. Fine, do what you want, but at least don't keep him waiting forever. Except Jin only jolts in surprise when Ragna actually nips very carefully at the flesh there, clearly not aiming to actually hurt him, but putting the threat of it out there. "Alright, then, hold still for a sec."

Jin blinks but does as commanded, feeling Ragna get up off the bed. The lube, presumably. Except he's going further than that, and Jin cranes his head back over his shoulder to see what Ragna's up to. Except all he catches is Ragna scowling at him, though not sincerely, "You really can't even stay still for that long?"

"Didn't know you meant I couldn't look." Really, how demanding. But that's fine. His nii-san seems to be taking to his role pretty well this time, so Jin won't complain, and instead only turns his head back to face the headboard again. At least his glance back had told him that Ragna had been headed for the closet, and his pulse quickens in delight at the thought. That's where Jin keeps everything, really, so the fact that Ragna's headed there means he's going to be creative this time.

It's hard not to look back again when he hears Ragna come back over, but he manages, and is surprised when Ragna hums, "Actually, sit up, would you? Knees folded below you." Taken to the role very well indeed. Jin does as commanded, still facing away as he sits back on his haunches, feeling Ragna get a bit closer to his back. "Now give me your hands."

Oh, Jin knows immediately where this is going, but moves his arms behind his back, unsurprised but still delighted to feel the sturdy silk tying his wrists together. He shifts and tugs at them a bit, not to be rebellious but to make sure they're not too tight, then nods gently to let Ragna know they're fine. A kiss is pressed to the top of his head, making Jin want to take a proper one again, but refraining. 

He sees Ragna's hand in his peripheral and glances down at what's in his hand, then huffs just a little as he's blindfolded. Well, he'd said whatever Ragna wanted, so... He stays quiet, closing his eyes because there's no point in keeping them open, curious as to what's going to happen next. 

"Alright, you can face me now."

 _That_ makes him whine again, though he does also shift to turn around, sitting the same way as before, "Nii-san's being cruel." Now there's the chance he can get kisses, yes, but he can't even watch his nii-san's expression like this.

"Thought you'd be happier now that I can kiss you."

Jin nods. "Mm, but I don't get to watch nii-san's face like this."

He can't see it, but he knows Ragna's ears are red from the comment all the same. "Yeah yeah, pervert."

Jin only hums in agreement to that, unsurprised when Ragna kisses him again to cut off any comment. Well, a kiss was what he'd wanted, anyway, even though he wishes he could tug Ragna closer and keep him here like this. This will have to do, he supposes. Unfortunately the kiss is pretty short, but when Ragna pulls away, he also moves a hand down to stroke at Jin's cock, somewhat teasingly but still pleasant enough that Jin's whine of complaint turns into one of appreciation. 

Ragna just keeps stroking him for a while until he's hard and panting, face flushed under the blindfold. "Nii-san..."

Ragna chuckles. "I know, I know. C'mere - lean forward, I mean." 

Jin bends at the waist, moving somewhat slowly only because he can't see and doesn't want to go smashing into Ragna, only to blink in surprise behind the blindfold when he makes it further than expected. He'd thought he'd simply be leaning against Ragna's shoulder and letting him prep him, but... Realization dawns on him, and he practically purrs as he bends further, now knowing what it is his nii-san wants.

Ragna's hand slides into his hair to slow him a bit, and guide his head where he wants it. Jin opens his mouth, just a little at first, just until he's sure he knows where Ragna's cock is, until his lips press against the head and he hears his nii-san exhale shakily. So eager. Jin wants to spoil his precious nii-san when he's like this, his defenses down somewhat. Reward that good behaviour, so to speak. 

So he does, swallows around the head of Ragna's cock at first, just lapping and teasing for now. Ragna's hands in his hair play gently with the strands, and it makes Jin sigh with pleasure around him. He feels Ragna shudder in response, but doesn't pull off to tease him, knowing it will only make things take longer, and Jin's not that patient. 

It's not like he loves giving head or anything, it's just that he always wants to be pleasing Ragna. It doesn't really matter to him how he does that. So if Ragna wants his cock sucked, then Jin's happy to relax his jaw and throat around him and make it as good as possible for him. 

Even if he would prefer by far to at least be able to see his nii-san's face.

Jin does wonder if the blindfold is some vague sort of punishment, but he doesn't pay it much mind. Yes, he's sad he can't see Ragna's expression, but usually his nii-san guards his emotions anyway, at least until he's really close. Though, Jin likes watching him try to hold back, too... Ah, so it's meant to be torture after all. Well, he wouldn't deny that it's effective, anyway. 

Then again, Jin doesn't need to see to know what sort of expression is on Ragna's face, now does he?

Of course not. So he keeps his eyes closed behind the blindfold, merely imagining the faces Ragna's making judging by how he shifts and the tiny involuntary sounds -- 

Except they're not tiny. Jin startles a bit once he pushes his head down further and sucks hard and Ragna moans... Surprisingly loudly. Not the loudest Jin's ever heard him, no, but a lot louder than usual. Jin feels another wave of heat in his own gut, instinctively opening his eyes and trying to look up at Ragna. Of course the blindfold makes that impossible, and he whines around Ragna's cock.

Ragna's doing this on purpose, isn't he?

The blindfold was for more than Jin had assumed. How cruel. Even at his whining, Ragna says nothing, only shivers and gasps quietly. Really, how awful his nii-san is being. He hadn't seemed mad, and Jin had thought Ragna wanted Jin to make noise, not Ragna himself!

Well, fine. If nii-san's going to be awful like this, then so is Jin. This can just be another competition between them. Not, of course, that Jin minds pleasuring his brother at all, but if Ragna's going to be mean about it, then two can play at that game. 

Jin works harder, sucks and licks more, hears Ragna's pleased noises become more stuttered and surprised, clearly having been caught off-guard with it after Jin had been whining so recently. It had been a fair assumption, since Jin could definitely get obstinate when he was being denied, but in this case it had only made him determined.

And a determined Jin is a _terrifying_ Jin, as Ragna should well know by now.

Not in the same sense as he used to be, though, at least; now he's just completely set on getting exactly what he wants, no matter what he has to do, and Ragna has fallen prey to this mood of Jin's before. As a matter of fact, Jin can already feel Ragna's fingers clenching his hair just a little bit tighter - he already knows what's coming.

Words won't dissuade him at this point, though, and Ragna's smart enough to not try. Jin goes unchallenged when his teeth scrape just a little at the underside of his nii-san's cock, moaning and licking and sucking at him with renewed vigour. 

It certainly has an effect, judging by the way Ragna's hips are trembling lightly as he tries not to thrust up into Jin's mouth. Not that Jin cares if he does, really, but Ragna's been known to immediately feel guilty whenever it happens, even though Jin has _very_ clearly said he doesn't mind. Ah well. His nii-san is cute, really, to worry and fuss over Jin's safety even when they're not always anywhere near gentle with one another.

Jin pays rapt attention to every single little twitch and shiver he gets from Ragna, wishing he had his hands free to be able to knead at the skin of Ragna's thighs, but alas. He can still work him up without it, just like this, just with his tongue, lips and throat, feels Ragna squirm more and tug at his hair instinctively as he tenses and shudders. 

It really is a shame that Jin can't see his nii-san's face, but he's sure he can picture it anyway.

Especially the indignation when he suddenly pulls off, just as Ragna's getting close.

"Wha--?"

"Nii-san." Jin's not pouting, but he is licking at his own lips, clearly petulant all the same. "Weren't you going to fuck me?"

Ragna leans forward and kisses Jin, nice and hard, but brief. "Did I say I would?"

 _Now_ Jin's pouting. "Ah? Nii-san, that's so mean."

He hears Ragna chuckle, but that hand in his hair guides him back down, and Jin doesn't resist despite his mood. "Yup, I'm the worst. But relax, I'm not going to leave you hanging." 

Jin pouts up at him, clearly not quite trusting that... But then he simply puffs a breath against Ragna's cock, "Better not." With that mild complaint-slash-threat out of the way, he gets back to work, deep and fast just like before and stopping Ragna from saying anything more as he gasps instead. 

Since Ragna had been so close when Jin stopped, it doesn't take long before the hand in Jin's hair is pulling more in warning than just pleasure. This time Jin doesn't stop, deciding to believe Ragna's words rather than make him fuck him right this second. Nii-san gets pouty, too, when he has something in mind and Jin won't cooperate without a fight.

Well, except for when the suggestion is better than the original idea, anyway. Jin's been known to have some _excellent_ suggestions. 

Jin makes no effort to pull off even as Ragna comes, choosing instead to just lap his tongue against the head and suck at him, getting all that he can from Ragna and swallowing almost greedily. Ragna's hand in his hair starts almost petting through the strands affectionately, and Jin would purr if he could, settles for a pleased little noise around the cock in his mouth.

Ragna doesn't rush him, lets Jin lift his head on his own time, but once he does, Jin almost immediately finds two slick fingers inside of him. It makes him jolt and let out a loud, pleased moan, head tossing back as he rocks his hips willingly against the prodding intrusions. Two fingers at once _does_ actually sting, just a little, but it's nowhere near enough pain to even satisfy Jin, let alone overstimulate him. He's too used to this now, is too greedy ( _nii-san's words_ , not his) to let himself go without for very long, now that he's so infatuated with the pleasure of all of it.

Even now, though, that reaction seems to surprise Ragna, because his fingers hesitate for a moment, but soon enough he just scoffs quietly and resumes pushing them in, stretching open the ring of muscle there. It doesn't take long before Jin starts whimpering for more, either.

To his surprise, though, rather than push in a third finger, Ragna withdraws entirely. 

Jin immediately lets out a keen of protest, "Nii-san! You said--"

Ragna silences him with a kiss, though. "Quit whining, I know what I said, and I meant it. I'm not leaving you like this." ... There's the slightest tint of regret in his voice, though, like he's enjoying the view and actually wouldn't mind leaving Jin tied up and blindfolded like this. Jin will keep that in mind for future use.

For now, though, he merely huffs impatiently, hips wriggling lightly as he waits anxiously to see what his nii-san has in store for him next. 

Thankfully, he's not left waiting too long, but he has mixed feelings when what presses into him next isn't any part of Ragna - well, his fingers are there, but only briefly - but rather the vibrator he'd been using the other day, when he'd been on the phone. He pouts just a little, making Ragna snicker, but before he can really complain, the speed is turned on and up halfway all at once, pressed right against his prostate, making his whole body jerk and shudder, a startled moan forcing its way free from his mouth.

It's turned back down just as quickly, though, and Jin whimpers. If he could see Ragna's face, he would be able to tell when it's coming, but... Then, to his further surprise, Ragna pulls him up, pushes him to sit back on his knees. Jin waits, not exactly patient, but quiet at least, and blinks behind the blindfold when he feels cloth draped over his shoulders.

He doesn't need to see to know it's Ragna's coat.

His cock twitches in interest at even just the thought, and of course he finally realizes what it is that Ragna's doing - making Jin look more or less like he did while he was on the phone. Of course, his arms weren't tied up and he wasn't blindfolded at that point, but at least Jin sees now why both of those things were necessary - if he had his arms free, of course he would be taking more pleasure, and if he could see then he'd have known what Ragna was up to with the coat and vibrator. 

But now it matters less. "Nn, nii-san, if you wanted to know what I looked like, I would have let you, you know." He could have just said that was his plan from the beginning.

Ragna hums, "I know. That's why I didn't tell you, though. Didn't want you gettin' all overexcited."

Then, to Jin's dismay, Ragna pushes him down to lay on his back before those hands leave him entirely, and before he can properly whine about how cruel his nii-san is, Ragna turns the vibrator way up again.

It's way too much stimulation to ignore, body going taut again as Jin whimpers and squirms against the bed. His words come out in varying degrees of loudness, half-whines and half-moans, "N-nii-san... Nn, pervert!"

Ragna doesn't say anything, doesn't even respond to him at all. Jin isn't terribly surprised, though - he can picture what a sight he must be right now. Basically laid out on Ragna's coat, bound, blindfolded, squirming and whining as he's fucked by the vibrator. Jin is pretty sure that Ragna would be jerking off to the sight if he hadn't just come, himself, and so of course Jin allows himself to react even more openly and strongly, just to 'punish' Ragna for not doing this, first.

He could have watched Jin like this and then fucked him senseless, but noooo... Now he'll just have to settle for watching Jin and aching as he'll probably reactively get hard again, even if it hurts a bit to do so. The real question is what Ragna's going to do about that, but Jin has a plan; if he reacts this much, there's no way his nii-san will be able to resist fucking him, even if it only takes him a moment to come again. So Jin will just let himself get nice and close and then plead some more for his nii-san to just fuck him already.

Except, then, all of a sudden, Ragna's warm breath is exhaling right into his ear as the vibrator jumps up another speed, "Come for me, Jin."

It's too unexpected - he's not used to his nii-san talking even a little bit dirty, let alone ordering him like that. Combined with the pleasure of the vibrator against his prostate, he comes hard without his cock ever having been touched, moaning loudly as he spills across his own chest. The vibrator doesn't stop right away, making him squirm more agitatedly and whimper as it starts to become too much, but before it gets unbearable, Ragna does turn it back down and off. 

Jin pants, twitching with aftershock as his body and mind both take a few moments to calm back down. Ragna kisses his cheek and murmurs something to him - a little warning, or an apology, or both - before those fingers are inside of him again, this time to retrieve the vibrator, since Ragna knows better than to just pull on the cord. It does make Jin whine some more, but it's over soon, and Ragna's soothing kisses all over his face do help.

He feels Ragna get up again, but this time Jin doesn't whine at him for it - he knows his nii-san is just going to get a damp cloth to clean him up with, so he doesn't mind. Sure enough, it's only a few seconds later before a warm, wet towel is pressed gently to his stomach and up along his chest, and even a little around his mouth.

Then comes the moment where Ragna finally unties the blindfold and makeshift handcuffs, and Jin all but pounces on him, kissing him hard and desperate. "That was mean, nii-san."

Ragna chuckles against his lips, "'Cuz it's not mean to get off all by yourself while I run boring errands?"

Jin pouts, shaking his head, "Of course not."

Ragna pinches his nose playfully, making Jin whine, then kisses him again before settling down against him properly. Jin snuggles right up, sated and relaxed, though he also shifts just a little, leg bumping between Ragna's, trying to see how hard he is from just watching. Ragna hisses a little, "Cut it out."

Jin snickers. "Does it hurt, nii-san? You're getting old." 

Ragna huffs in return, biting gently on Jin's nose where he'd pinched it just a moment ago, "Yeah, yeah, don't have the stamina I used to, laugh it up. You're the one who isn't getting fucked because of it."

That point makes Jin pout, but there's nothing he can do about it. Except, well, "Then, nii-san should just spend the night here so I can wake him up at random and make him fuck me then instead."

Ragna's cock twitches against Jin's thigh, even as he groans. "... You really are insatiable."

Jin smiles. "That wasn't a 'no'."

Ragna grins back. "No, it wasn't."

(Jin doesn’t say things he doesn’t mean.)


End file.
